<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Alien Invasion by peanut_bvtter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018732">Another Alien Invasion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut_bvtter/pseuds/peanut_bvtter'>peanut_bvtter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:43:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut_bvtter/pseuds/peanut_bvtter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart skipped when the man smiled, his stomach flipped when he laughed, his head spun when he watched the sorcerer in action. Everything about him seemed to be more attractive each passing day. And Tony couldn’t stop staring.<br/>He was in love with Stephen Strange.<br/>And this was a problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Alien Invasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because alien invasions are amazing. (Originally posted on Marvel Amino).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 30, 2024. Sunday, 2:00 PM, Los Angeles. </p>
<p>Tony Stark was amidst another alien invasion. </p>
<p>He flew through the air, blasting at and destroying the bug-like aliens-- which they called Locusts, just for the sake of it-- in large numbers. It wasn’t enough. Despite two full days of purging, there were still billions of the poison spitting things. Every group they killed was another three groups invading the city. Every passing hour was an army’s worth of Locusts making their way into the atmosphere.</p>
<p>Natasha was on the verge of dying. That was all the news he had received from Steve and the rest of the Avengers, who were taking a much-needed break a few miles away. Danvers was somewhere in space, searching for or trying to destroy the mothership. Stephen's sorcerer friends were leading the civilians to safety through their portals, but not quickly enough. The previous night, there were a reported six hundred deaths. Casualties were increasing by the hour. </p>
<p>It was a very serious situation, made ultimately worse for Tony due to Stephen being on the field with him. </p>
<p>Tony’s heart skipped when the man smiled, his stomach flipped when he laughed, his head spun when he watched the sorcerer in action. Everything about him seemed to be more attractive each passing day. And Tony couldn’t stop staring. </p>
<p>He was in love with Stephen Strange.</p>
<p>And this was a problem. </p>
<p>Between blasting at dozens of flying bug-aliens, leading stray civilians to safety, and keeping damaged buildings from completely collapsing, Tony couldn't help the occasional glance over his shoulder, just to spot the talented sorcerer vanquishing the enemy. It was the most delightful thing to watch. It was also the only reason he had not yet collapsed from exhaustion in the throes of battle. </p>
<p>Still, it was a problem. </p>
<p>Not for the first time that day, he glanced at Stephen momentarily and turned back only to witness or fall victim to something he could have prevented. He watched helplessly as a large building toppled to the side, crashing into the neighboring structure. There was no good reason to try and stop it; after all, it ended up crushing a thousand or Locusts. </p>
<p>The next instance, he wasn't so lucky. He not so much as glanced than <em> blinked </em> in Stephen's direction when a Locust came flying at his face. His quick reflexes allowed him to knock it towards the ground. Though, it instead latched onto the leg of his suit and made a grotesque sound before flying off. Tony blasted it into smithereens. </p>
<p>
  <em> "Suit integrity 97% and declining." </em>
</p>
<p>"Where?" he asked, just as an itchy-burny sensation started to overtake his shin. "What the hell… FRIDAY?"</p>
<p>
  <em> "It's a corrosive liquid element produced by the very creature that attached itself to your right leg moments ago. Had you not been protected, half of your cnemis would be gone. Suit integrity 94%." </em>
</p>
<p>"Even out the nanites on that leg. Integrity still declining?" </p>
<p>The damaged area of his armor started to repair itself. <em>"87% is the most it will decline. Flare deployment system is now 85% ineffective, and the performance of the right foot repulsor is slightly deficient. It would be a good idea to use it only when necessary."</em> </p>
<p>"Yeah, you're right." He started to descend towards the ground. "What about my leg?" </p>
<p>
  <em> "Prolonged negligence could lead to infection. Infection without proper treatment will entail amputation.” </em>
</p>
<p>"Dammit." </p>
<p>
  <em> "In the future, to avoid such difficulties, perhaps focus on the task at hand."  </em>
</p>
<p>"I am focused. See?" He blasted a few more creatures out of the sky. "Totally focused."</p>
<p><em>"You tend to look at your fellow teammate at inappropriate times,"</em> FRIDAY responded in an seemingly exasperated tone.</p>
<p>"That?" He blew a raspberry, trying not to think too hard on his response. "That's just a speck of time I won't regret wasting."</p>
<p>
  <em> "You don't regret getting your skin partially corroded?"  </em>
</p>
<p>"FRIDAY, I'm trying to save Los Angeles, could you maybe <em> not </em>censure me right now?"</p>
<p>
  <em> "Of course, boss."  </em>
</p>
<p>"Thanks." </p>
<p>All in all, he does it again. And again. Just to see the way Stephen moves, how he fights, how he confidently flies through the air with no protection, save the cape attached to his shoulders. Though, since FRIDAY made a valid point, he thought it a better idea to just get closer. </p>
<p>He flew towards Stephen, who was across the alien-blood-and-gut littered street, all the while blasting Locusts out of the air. "Stephen!!! How are you on this fine afternoon?" </p>
<p>Stephen all but glanced in his direction. "I've been better." </p>
<p>"Really? Even with me here?" </p>
<p>Stephen turned to face him full on, and <em>holy</em> <em>hell</em>, did he look exhausted. Unnaturally dark eye bags, heaving chest, slumped shoulders, desolate eyes… like consciousness was falling farther from his grip every passing moment. He somehow had the energy to fix his face in a scowl. “This is no time for jokes, Stark.” </p>
<p>Tony landed next to him, blasted, and shrugged. “Just trying to lighten the mood, since it looks like you’ve been carrying some heavy stuff.” </p>
<p>“We all have.” </p>
<p>“Oh, sure. Except you’re the only one who’s been out here for nearly forty-eight hours!”</p>
<p>“So?” </p>
<p>“I think that warrants some food and a good ol’ nap. Seriously,” he said softly. “You look like hell.” </p>
<p>Stephen turned away quickly and looked down. “I’m glad you care, but there are four people on the field right now, and there are billions of Locusts. Considering that, it would be a bad idea to call it quits. “</p>
<p>“Fine.” An explosion went off far above them; Hawkeye had likely retaken his position on the roof of the tan, cinema-like building a half-block to his right. “You know,” Tony said, “things won’t get much better from here. I think it’s about time for some thunder and mischief, don’t you?” </p>
<p>Stephen huffed. “They’re being held back for some reason. Can’t leave Asgard right now.” </p>
<p>“Bullshit. Drag their asses over here.” </p>
<p>“I can’t just do that.” He flicked his hand, and a group of aliens fell to the ground (the simple action was somehow so attractive it made Tony dizzy). “There’s no telling who or what is holding them back. I’ll either end up battling someone much too powerful or stealing them from under the king’s nose, therefore making me an enemy.” </p>
<p>“If I were you, I’d take my chances.” He swatted at a few Locusts that were flying around his head. “There’s too many. This city will be completely overrun in about four hours if nothing changes.” </p>
<p>“You’re goddamn right.” He turned towards the biggest group of Locusts. “Hold my waist.” </p>
<p>Tony blinked. His computer-like mind ran through a hundred blush-inducing images, then a thousand possible responses. “Look,” he started slowly, “I’m all for slow dancing, but I don’t think this is the best time.” </p>
<p>“Be serious here!!!” </p>
<p>“I am serious.”</p>
<p>“Stark, just-- I need support,” he said sheepishly. </p>
<p>“Huh. Support.” Tony frowned. His heart skipped. “Stephen Strange, are you blushing?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not. <em>Tony</em>.” </p>
<p>For a split second, something in the very depths of his mind pushed the possibility that Stephen reciprocated feelings-- but Tony refused to dwell on such a small hope.  He moved behind the sorcerer and put his hands on either side of his waist whilst trying to keep his excitement at bay. “Now what?” </p>
<p>“Actually hold me, dingus.”  </p>
<p>He rolled his eyes but tightened his hold. “What are you about to do?” </p>
<p>“You’ll see.” He extended his arms, paused, then started moving them around, creating glowing orange designs in midair.</p>
<p>Tony tilted his head. “You know what, why don’t I just hug you? That’s a better hold.” </p>
<p>Stephen hesitated. “You can do that after this is all over.” </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>
  <em> “By the Seven Suns of Cinnibus!”  </em>
</p>
<p>A blinding light burst forth, forcing his eyes closed and his grip to instinctively tighten. His shin burned like crazy from the heat emanating from the blast. Its sheer force seemed to both pull them forward and push them backward. <em>“What… the… actual….. fuck.” </em></p>
<p>Stephen’s stance was taking on a more slumped manner every passing second. Even through his suit, Tony could feel the slight tremors running throughout his body, but could more clearly see the shaking that seized his arms.  </p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey!!!” he shouted. “Cut it out!!!” </p>
<p>“Just a little more,” Stephen rasped. </p>
<p>Fear built in his chest like a raging wave. “You’ll kill yourself!!!” </p>
<p>“Maybe…” he leaned forward. Tony wrapped his arms around his midsection to keep him from falling. “Worth the risk.”</p>
<p>“You’ll kill us both!!!” </p>
<p>To that, Stephen did not respond. He instead inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly. </p>
<p>Then it stopped. </p>
<p>Tony, at first dazed, stumbled backward. “Jesus.” </p>
<p>
  <em> “Suit integrity 60% and declining.”  </em>
</p>
<p>The helmet dematerialized. Tony blinked his eyes open just as Stephen went slack in his arms. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Your leg has been badly burned. 55% and declining. Activating cooling system.”  </em>
</p>
<p>“Okay.” He gulped. “Thanks, Fri.” </p>
<p>The very essence of heat could be smelt in the air. Tony looked up towards the sky, where the beam of light had pierced the atmosphere. Through the street in front of them, where there was once a horde of aliens, came down the tiniest particles of ash like a fine drizzle. The Locusts in the distance didn’t seem to be getting any closer. </p>
<p>“That was amazing.” He gave a breathy laugh. “And also really stupid. What the hell were you thinking.”</p>
<p>Stephen let his head fall against the suit’s shoulder. “I don’t know.” </p>
<p>“You just… disintegrated them. A whole lot of them. What <em> was </em>that?” </p>
<p>“It’s a spell that utilizes the heat of seven suns.” </p>
<p>“Wow,” he breathed. “That was the highlight of my day. Figuratively <em> and </em> literally.” </p>
<p>Stephen tittered. “Was it really?” </p>
<p>He nodded. “Yeah, my day’s been pretty shitty, so yes.” </p>
<p>In the distance, there was a crack of thunder and a show of lightning. Tony could just make out a distinctive red cape, proper to Thor himself. “Finally,” he muttered. “Help has arrived.” </p>
<p>“Thank god.” Stephen stood straighter. Tony let his hands fall to his sides as naturally as possible, as if moments ago he hadn’t been hugging the man he was in love with. Stephen turned to him. “Now, we repeat the process all over again.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry? You…” he took a breath. “You intend to do that energy blast thing all over again? Don’t get me wrong, it was cool. And I know nothing about your wizardry, but I’m pretty sure doing it a second time could actually kill you.” </p>
<p>Stephen’s eyes wandered to the side. “It’s worth the risk.” </p>
<p>“Don’t give me that bull-- <em> look. </em>I get it. Winning requires sacrifice, I know. But we can’t lose you, you’re the most valuable player on the field!!!” </p>
<p>Stephen frowned. “Is that all I am to you? A player on a field, a pawn on the chessboard? This isn’t a game, Tony.” </p>
<p>“I know that.” He tried to keep the frustration out of his voice. “But, just like a game, we need to use strategy. And sacrificing yourself like that isn’t very strategic.” </p>
<p>“You underestimate my power,” Stephen snarled. </p>
<p>“And you <em> overestimate </em> it!!!” Tony cursed under his breath. “Let me paint this picture for you. Dark eye bags, messy hair, limp shoulders, tired eyes-- ring a bell? They’re signs of exhaustion.” </p>
<p>“Looks a bit like you, at the moment.” </p>
<p>“Really.” His suit dematerialized, leaving him only in dark blue sweats and a worn Black Sabbath T-shirt, partially exposed to the dry, slightly breezy California climate. “Does that really look like me? No. It looks like <em> you. </em>” </p>
<p>Stephen took a step forward. “Here’s the thing, Stark. If there were five of you, your power combined would never amount to nor surpass mine.” </p>
<p>“Wow, way to make it about yourself.” </p>
<p>“You <em> made </em>this about me. And that’s rich coming from you.” His voice took on a contemptuous tone. “Tony Stark, all high and mighty, sitting on his throne, knowing that everyone loves him because he’s rich and powerful and famous and attractive. Knowing that he can do and get what he wants without having to worry or care about anyone else!!!” </p>
<p>Their faces were a mere inch apart, heavy breath mixing together, both of which made it increasingly difficult for Tony to breathe. At that moment, it didn’t matter that Stephen looked just as pained as Tony felt. The chasm in his heart that he had tried so well to overlook was now impossible to ignore. </p>
<p>Stephen’s face softened a fraction. “Tony--” </p>
<p>Tony took a deep breath, gathered himself together... and walked straight past him. </p>
<p>Stephen’s footsteps sounded in pursuit. “Tony.” </p>
<p>His suit materialized around him. His feet left the ground. Within a matter of seconds, he was zooming towards the foremost group of Locusts. </p>
<p>Aided by his damn cape, Stephen was quick to follow. “Tony, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean--” </p>
<p>“No, I think you meant every word of it.” He kept his eyes focused ahead. </p>
<p>“Tony, <em>please</em>.” </p>
<p>Up ahead, Thor was swinging his hammer, smashing Locusts left and right and thundering them out of the sky. Loki, with a much calmer demeanor, would kill ten to fifteen at a time simply with a toss of his hand. Many of the deceased creatures had been impaled with large shards of ice. </p>
<p>Tony joined in on the action, blatantly trying to ignore the sorcerer’s presence. </p>
<p>“Listen to me.” </p>
<p>“Why should I listen to you?” he snapped. “After all, according to you, I don’t care about anyone. Even when I’m trying to keep you from killing yourself.” </p>
<p><em>“I advise you to stay on the ground, boss,”</em> came FRIDAY’s voice. </p>
<p>Tony started to descend. Stephen followed suit. “I didn’t mean it.” </p>
<p>“I think you did.” He raised his arm, sending a missile flying towards a large group of Locusts hovering above Thor’s head. Thor turned quickly, then smiled and waved. He was <em> way </em> too enthusiastic for the situation at hand (or any situation, for that matter). .</p>
<p>Stephen clasped his shoulder. “Tony, hear me out--” </p>
<p>He turned, letting the mask dematerialize, and opened his mouth to say something, <em> anything </em>. Then their eyes met. Those beautiful, pain-filled eyes pieced him together and broke him apart at the same time, and he found it really hard to be angry. </p>
<p>Then Stephen tilted his head, and a few strands of that gorgeous black hair fell across his forehead, and <em> fuck, </em>it was like he was falling in love all over again. </p>
<p>This was a problem, because he really wanted to be angry. </p>
<p>“Look,” he said, in a surprisingly soft tone. “This really isn’t the place or time to talk. We’re in the middle of an alien invasion. I’ll hear you out later, unless you still feel like… sacrificing yourself for the greater good of the city. And please…  don’t make that face. Because I’m in love with you, and it’s killing me to see you upset.” He inhaled. “But that’s beside the point. ‘Kay?”</p>
<p>Stephen’s eyes widened in the cutest way. “Wait--” </p>
<p>“Good talk.” Tony clapped him on the shoulder and turned away. </p>
<p>A beat. “Stop, Tony.” </p>
<p>Tony screwed his eyes shut and, against his better judgment, spun back to face Stephen. He tried for a smile. “Yes?” </p>
<p>Stephen clenched his jaw, then looked him in the eye. “I know this isn’t the time to be saying...” His eyes flicked to Tony’s left. Within a second, his expression shifted from confusion to surprise to terror, until, at last, he raised his arms and shouted his name. </p>
<p>It was only then that Tony perceived an earthy scent and a bright light near his head. </p>
<p>It hit him like a freight train-- or what he imagined a freight train hit like. The suit took most of the impact, but he was so startled and dazed that it took a moment to realize exactly what was happening. By then, the other side of his face was colliding with something hard: a wall, from the feels of it. The wall of a building, most likely. So he wasn’t surprised when, seconds later, his face hit the corresponding wall. Then another wall. Then something much, much harder, which he immediately figured was the pavement. </p>
<p>He regained consciousness at least five seconds after everything came to a grinding halt. The dust rising around him made it hard to see past a foot. It was damn near impossible to move, owing to the fact that he was practically embedded into the asphalt. The metaphorical freight train had hit him right in the head, violently scrambling his brain to the point where he couldn’t even think straight. </p>
<p>“FRIDAY…” he murmured. “FRIDAY…” </p>
<p><em> “It appears you’ve been struck by a large chunk of rock similar to soil,” </em> she responded calmly <em> . “Suit integrity is critical. HUD is no longer operational. Repulsors are severely damaged. Activating cooling system and relocating nanites.”  </em></p>
<p>Tony groaned. </p>
<p>
  <em> “You have narrowly avoided a full concussion. Your left shoulder is dislocated, and your right arm is broken.” </em>
</p>
<p>“Shit.” He tried and failed to flex his fingers. “Fuck.” </p>
<p>There was a boom. The world shook. Tony dragged his eyes up to the sky, where the mothership-- three times as big as the Avengers facility and the darkest shade of black-- was slowly entering their atmosphere. It was continuously firing, and chunks of rock the size of cars were continually hitting the area around him. </p>
<p><em> “The likelihood of receiving a second blow is minimal,” </em> FRIDAY continued. <em> “Though, if it were to happen, there is little to no chance of survival.”  </em></p>
<p>Fuck it all. He should’ve just ignored Stephen. He should’ve kept to himself. But because he hadn’t, any chance of a relationship with the sorcerer had likely vanished. And a big rock had hit him in the head, and at any moment, he was probably going to die. </p>
<p>Then, in his peripheral, he spotted movement. Just the flash of a ruby red cape and navy-Prussian blue robes, and he knew. He knew Stephen would pull through for him, even if it was the last time he would ever do so. </p>
<p>So he let his eyes slip shut and his muscles relax for the first time in nineteen hours. </p>
<p>He awoke to an intense shaking in the ground, previously unaware that he had fallen asleep in the first place. At least five hours had passed since he was last conscious, for the sun had set in the distance, Steve had retaken the field, and the amount of Locusts had significantly decreased. </p>
<p>From his spot against the wall of a small shop, he had a great view of the mothership plummeting towards the ground, where hundreds of tall buildings awaited to be crushed. It didn’t take a genius level of intellect to determine that the impact would cause monumental amounts of damage-- to the point of decimating the whole city. </p>
<p>After everything they had done, they would still fail. </p>
<p>“No,” he croaked. </p>
<p>A hand came to rest on his shoulder. “Stay here.” </p>
<p>He turned his head. “Stephen…” </p>
<p>“It’s almost over.” Stephen appeared in front of him, still looking incredibly fatigued but somewhat joyful. He leaned forward and gently kissed his jaw. “I just need to finish it.” </p>
<p>Tony’s brain sluggishly ran through another hundred blush-inducing images and another thousand possible responses. “This is a dream,” he murmured. </p>
<p>Stephen kissed him again and again along his jawline. “It could be,” he whispered, breath ghosting over his skin, making Tony shiver with pleasure. “But it feels too real.” </p>
<p>“<em>Too</em> <em>real</em>.” His voice was little more than a whisper. </p>
<p>Stephen pulled away, stood, and turned to the portal that had uncannily manifested behind him. He gave a reassuring smile. “I’ll be back.” </p>
<p>With that, he stepped through. It promptly closed. </p>
<p>After wallowing in disbelief for a few minutes, Tony-- who was certain that it was all a cruelly indulgent (and frightening) dream-- willingly surrendered his consciousness to sleep. </p>
<p>#</p>
<p>When he next awoke, the sun was rising. </p>
<p>Hushed chatter filled the small room. Tony counted at least ten voices, including Danvers, Steve’s, Wanda’s and Thor’s, all in weary tones. Apart from the voices, he heard nothing. No rumbling or loud booms, not even sounds of battle, reached his ears, </p>
<p>That’s when he assumed it was over. Whether they had won or lost, though, he did not know. </p>
<p>In the chair no more than a foot from him, Stephen conversed quietly with Wong. His voice was finer than mulberry silk sheets and lovelier than any lullaby; so lovely that Tony found it hard to focus on anything other than his voice. Even the words filtered through his ears unprocessed. </p>
<p>He was so, so in love. </p>
<p>As if he could hear his thoughts, Stephen glanced in his direction. He turned back to Wong and nodded. Wong nodded back and respectfully walked away. </p>
<p>Stephen then turned to Tony. “How are you feeling?” </p>
<p>Tony rolled his left shoulder. “Considering that a mini asteroid hit me, I feel great.” </p>
<p>“Good. Your shoulder was dislocated and your right arm was broken. You even had a mild concussion.” He sighed softly. “I was worried I wouldn’t have enough energy to heal you, but I managed.” </p>
<p>“Thanks for that.” </p>
<p>He smiled and averted his gaze. “No problem.”</p>
<p>Tony narrowed his eyes. There was no denying his strange behavior. “Stephen, you’re acting like a shy fourth grader. Look at me.” </p>
<p>Stephen looked back up with a frown. “What?” </p>
<p>“Good job.” He smirked. “Tell me what happened.” </p>
<p>Stephen took a deep breath. “Well, after you got hit, I found and healed you. I told Wong where you were, so he could take you here.” He motioned to their surroundings. “Then I went and transported the mothership to another dimension, therefore saving the city from absolute… demolition. After that, things were easy. Since I eliminated the source, the Locusts stopped coming.Throughout the night, we killed the rest. Loki and Rhodey are out killing the outliers and cleaning up the street. Since their guts are poisonous and whatnot.” </p>
<p>Tony sighed with relief. “So we won.” </p>
<p>“Yes, we did.” </p>
<p>“Casualties?” </p>
<p>He hesitated. “Several thousand, spanning three cities.” </p>
<p>Tony looked down. </p>
<p>“Hey.” Stephen leaned forward. “None of it can be blamed on you.” </p>
<p>“I know. I just wish I’d done more.” </p>
<p>“If it weren’t for me, you could have.” He sighed softly. “Tony, everything I said back there… I’m sorry. I was just frustrated.” </p>
<p>Tony scoffed softly. “I get it. You were sleep deprived and hungry, and I’d made you angry--” </p>
<p>“No, that’s not… that’s not exactly why.” He licked his lips nervously. “This will sound incredibly stupid, but I was angry because, for a long time, I thought you didn’t… care… about me.” He fell quiet for a moment, but maintained eye contact. “Then, when you told me I shouldn’t go sacrificing myself because I was a valuable player, I just automatically thought you wanted me alive for a guaranteed victory, and nothing more. It further confirmed my notion that you weren’t interested in me whatsoever. And, like the sensitive idiot I am, it hurt me.” </p>
<p>For the second time in twenty four hours, Tony was left startled and utterly dazed. He carefully filtered through the words, piecing together a reasonable summary of all he had just heard, and came to a single, mind-boggling conclusion. “So... you’re in love with me.” </p>
<p>Stephen nodded. </p>
<p>He blinked. “I had absolutely no idea. But I think you already knew that, after what I told you back there. So, really, I’m the idiot. I didn’t mean to make it seem like you weren’t important to me--” he stopped and groaned. “What I’m trying to say is sorry, but my brain apparently wants to take the scenic route to that destination.” </p>
<p>Stephen smiled. “That’s a unique way of putting it.” </p>
<p>“I’m a unique man, what can I say?” He bit his lip. “Quick question: was it a dream?” </p>
<p>“Was what a dream?” </p>
<p>“You know, where you kissed me on the jaw and all that.” He covered his face. “Oh, fuck. It was a dream, wasn’t it?” </p>
<p>“Unless we had the same dream-- which is unlikely-- then it wasn’t.” He chuckled. “Why, did you like it?” </p>
<p>Tony lowered his hands. “What will you do if I say yes?” </p>
<p>“I’ll say I enjoyed it ten times as much as you,” he replied in a low voice. “Then I’d kiss you on the jaw. Again and again and a--”</p>
<p>“How about on the lips?” </p>
<p>Stephen raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“I mean,” he rushed. “Unless you don’t want to, of course, ‘cause that’s fine.” </p>
<p>He leaned forward until their lips were an inch apart and smiled. “Of course I want to.” </p>
<p>“Really? I was a three thousand percent sure--” </p>
<p>“Shh.” He pressed his lips against Tony’s for a moment. “Why wouldn’t I want to?” </p>
<p>He searched the furthest reaches of his mind for any sort of reply, but drew a blank. “I don’t know,” he said. “<em>Fuck</em>, you’re beautiful. Has anyone told you that lately?” </p>
<p>Stephen laughed heartily. All signs of exhaustion had vanished. His response was a much more passionate kiss. </p>
<p>Tony was first to pull away. In a breathy manner, he said, “I would be honoured to fight beside you in the next alien invasion.” </p>
<p>“So would I.” Stephen smiled, and Tony’s whole world lit up. “But let's just hope things won’t come to that.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>